Our Epic Genes
by Ms. Qwerty
Summary: Collection of humor-filled romanticized one shots with different pairings. This is a random pairing collection with different story plots. It is our current project which will contain more than 100  one shots if supported.
1. I'm fat You're ugly

**Ms. Qwerty is on.**

We both agreed that we should make a project to kill time after school or during one of our bored-to-death days. Our Epic Genes is a collection of one shots, romance and humor.

* * *

><p>Miku was walking around with tons of junk food curled in her arms as she walked towards the living room where Rin was at playing Sumo Smackdown.<p>

"Took you long enough." Rin uttered patting the empty side of the couch.

"It takes time to get this stuff. God Rin, you are so impatient." She pouted and plopped down beside her. She dropped the food on the table and picked up the controller.

"Game time!" Both of them uttered with a grin.

Rin and Miku played for about 6 hours straight. They didn't only finish the contents of the whole refrigerator but they trashed the living room after a good game of girl wresting.

Len and Kaito comes walking in wide-eyed at what they saw. The couch was upside down, the floor was full of wrappers, peelings and bits of what they've eaten.

"What the hell is this?" Len asked the two.

They both shrugged. "Dunno." They uttered in unison.

"What do you mean you 'dunno'. You completely destroyed the living room. Just wait till Luka sees." Kaito said.

Len looks at Kaito and then looks at them. "Why are you guys so fat?"

"Why are you guys so ugly?" Miku spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Qwerty is out.<strong>

We'll be adding another story every other day, probably or every two days but we'll be updating fast on this so please tune in. Oh, if you want you can request stories from us then private message us.


	2. Kaito's Unique Fashion Sense

**Ms. Qwerty is on.**

This is our second one-shot story. Thank you MikuHatchune for being our first reviewer on this project. We are grateful for your support. Just to let you know, we will be working on your requests :)

* * *

><p>Miku and Luka were too busy cooking lunch for the whole Vocaloid House in the kitchen. The others were doing whatever and minding their own businesses.<p>

Meanwhile, Kaito yawned as he woke up from one of his afternoon naps. The two girls didn't even notice his 'lack of clothing.' He was only wearing a pair of clean, white underwear and his favorite blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He scratched his head.

"So what're you guys cooking?" He asked with a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

Both girls didn't turn or bother to look at him because they fear they might ruin the food.

"Kaito could you run to the convenience store down the block? Go pick up some onions for me. Please?" Miku said while tossing some things into the air from the pan.

"Okay." Kaito said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Nope." Miku uttered.

"Then I'll be going. I'll be back in a while." Kaito said but before he could leave Luka spoke.

"Beware of the fans. They might jump you." Luka warned in her motherly voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!" He shut the door and looked around. No one was there up until he was walking down to the store. Everyone was now staring at him for some reason. It was very weird.

Girls, he understands why they stare. He's gorgeous. But guys? Does he have guy fans? Don't they hate him?

Every girl he passed either fainted or blushed or had a nose bleed. He was still an unaware that he wore only his underwear and scarf. Thank God it was summer.

Once he got entered the convenience store he saw a big sign next to the mini vegetable section.

**50% OFF! MEGA BIG ONIONS FOR SALE!**

His eyes jumped with glee. "Miku'll like this for sure!" The onions were bigger that him. He carried it to the counter. He smiled. "I'll take this!" He said with a wide grin on his face.

He was about to walk out and his eyes widened at the sight. Suddenly, everyone's wearing the same look as him. He had his 'WTF Face' on. Everyone was wearing underwear and a scarf.

"These people don't have shame. Tsk..tsk..tsk.."

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Qwerty is out.<strong>

Keep the views going. If you like it please at least review on it. We look forward to many of them in the future. Oh, requests are being accepted just private message us.


	3. Valentines Day: Special Choco

**Ms. Qwerty is on**

Thank you for reviewing Mr. Kat is hot. Don't worry your request is soon to be published together with MikuHatchune's request :)

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Miku will make me some chocolates" Len said while lying on his bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for adopting. Please take care of him" Luka said while tucking a stray hair behind her ear.<p>

"I'll name you rover" Miku said while running her fingers through his golden hair as he wagged his tail. She brought it home. "I'm back"

Len was still in his bedroom listening to music. It was so loud that he didn't even hear Miku come home.

"Okay Rover, you stay here and I'll make some food" Miku put him on the counter and placed a plate next to him, then she heard her ringtone from her room. "Wait a little bit hunneh bunneh". She kissed the dog's nose and ran upstairs.

The dog started sniffing the plate. He turned around and pooped on the plate then jumped of the counter and ran away to wherever.

Len got up and walked out the room. His face lit up when he saw something brown on a plate in the kitchen. He bends down and sniffed it. "Wow, Miku is a bad cook. I just hope it's not as bad as it looks." He took a piece and placed it in his mouth. "Bleck! Worst tasting valentines chocolate ever." He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Miku walked out of her room after having a short conversation with Rin over the phone. "Oh Hey Len." Miku said as she walked downstairs.

"You make the worst chocolates ever." He spat bitterly.

"Chocolates? I didn't make any yet. Anyways I brought home something better." She looked around. "Rover! Rover!" A dog came running towards her.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" He came running to her. It was supah dupah cute golden Retriever. "I adopted a dog!" Miku said with a smile.

"A dog?" Len said

"Yup" Miku agreed while walking towards him, holding the dog.

"Although, I put him up on the counter a while back next to a plate. I wonder how he got down." She stated while letting the dog lick her fingers.

"W-w-what? You didn't make me chocolate yet? So what was…" His voice trailed off when he finally put the pieces together. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled and ran to the sink and started barfing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Qwerty is out<strong>

Thanks for those who viewed and read this story we really appreciate it. If you have any request just review or PM will be glad to accept it.


	4. Rin's ROADROLLER!

**Ms. Qwerty is on**

Hi everyone, sorry if this story took long for us to update. Well anyway this is MikuHatchune's request so please enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Hey! That's mine!" Rin yelled angrily at Kaito.<p>

"I don't see your name on it!" Kaito stick out his tongue at her. "So it makes it may orange now." He said with a smile before walking out to the lawn to do some tanning.

Rin gritted her teeth. "I'll get you for that." She whispered to herself with a menacing smirk on her lips.

Kaito was peacefully sunbathing on the lawn with 2 round orange pieces placed on his eyes while listening to music.

Rin ran to the garage to get the road roller.

"Stupid Kaito, he shouldn't have messed with me." She climbed up on the seat and jabbed the key in.

Kaito heard a loud noise coming towards him. The ground was shaking like there was an earthquake occurring but he simply ignored it. Then…

_**BAM!**_

Rin ran over Kaito.

"Eat that bitch! That was for My Oranges you Jackass!"

"O-oww…" Kaito groaned.

* * *

><p>That's all. Poor Kaito hehehe anyway pls. Review or PM us for requests. Will be waiting :)<p>

Next chapter will be your request Mr. Kat is Hot then the other request.

**Ms. Qwerty is out**


	5. OVERWORK YOURSELF CUZ' OF ME

**Ms. Qwerty is on.**

**HI guys sorry for the late update we were busy, we have exams. Gomen, anyway Mr. Kat is Hot this is your request. Thanks for the review by the way hello and Rio, we'll make sure that we'll make it.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you always overwork yourself?" Miku asked worried.<p>

Kaito didn't answer. He just buried his face into the book he was reading.

"Kaito, you have to rest even just for a bit." Miku said bending down, leveling her face to his.

Kaito grew irritated with her, but stayed silent.

"At least say something, don't just ignore me." Miku uttered, feeling a bit anxious.

Kaito slammed the book to the desk when he closed it.

"Miku, you have to stop it" He fumed angrily.

"But I was just looking out for you." Miku said, her face a bit shock at the tone of his voice.

"That's the problem. You're so kind and caring to me that I have to keep myself busy every single day so I can forget your face. But, every time I stop whatever I'm doing "you" always pop inside my head! Your smile, your face, everything I remember," His face grew hotter by the moment.

Miku simply smiled at him. "You love me don't you?"

"Maybe…" Kaito said his face flushed in the color of pink innocence.

Kaito went closer to Miku their face was an inch close. Miku blushed, Kaito held Miku's face. Just when he was about to kiss her, the next thing he knew he was dripping wet. He looked up to see Meiko holding a pail, smiling sadistically.

"Rise and shine lovebirds" She uttered, still smiling.

Kaito ignored her and got up from his chair, it's just a freaking dream. Just then he came to his senses and remembered Meiko saying lovebirds. He takes a look at his bed to see Miku, also dripping wet and smiling at him sweetly. It wasn't a dream after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ms. Qwerty is out <strong>

**That's all next is your request ****hello****. Please keep in touch in our updates and have a HAPPY VACATION.**


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Ms. Qwerty is on.**

**Hi guys, sorry for our late updates. I know its summer and that, we should update more recently, so were really sorry. We just have a lot of things on our mind now and again Gomen. Anyway ****hello**** this is your request.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay. Everyone brace yourselves, cause it's time to play…" Meiko said excitedly<strong>.<strong>

"Spin the bottle!" Everyone cheered as they all huddled into a circle.

"Let's spin the bottle then!" Meiko yelled wildly before spinning the bottle with all her might. The bottle slowly stopped to Kaito's direction.

"Kaito! Ready?" Meiko asked.

"Ngh…." He uttered.

"So what dare should we dare the little fella?" Miku asked while grinning deviously.

"Oh I'd like to see BaKaito in a frilly pink dress!" Rin suggested happily.

"Me too!" Luka agreed

"Hey, wait—" Kaito tried to argue

"So who wants to see Kaito in a pink frilly dress?"  
>Everyone in the circle raised their hands.<p>

"Aww, come on. You can't be serious." Kaito pressed on but Meiko just dragged him towards his bedroom. Miku handed Kaito a short, pink frilly dress before leaving him in Meiko's care.

"Come on Kaito, wear it. Or do you still want me to help you wear it?" Meiko asked using her 'seductive' voice, a smirk slowly appearing in her lips.

"I-Its fi-fine, I-I co-could d-do it my-myself" Kaito stuttered crazily, blushing hardly as he tried to hide it between his hands and the dress. Meiko almost laughed, but she kept calmed down.

"I'll be waiting for you outside the door." Meiko whispered, and even before Kaito could react, she was gone. Kaito stood there like a statue for several minutes before he started to wear the dress. Meiko waited for Kaito, creasing up softly so no one could hear her.

Shortly Kaito stepped out of his room wearing the dress. Meiko couldn't take it anymore and burst up laughing her ass. The dress was above the knee, it really fitted Kaito perfectly. It has a tube top, while white laces outlined the dress.

"Hey Meiko, is this really fine?" Kaito asked, examining himself carefully.

"Yeah… it's so…. Much… fine" Meiko said between her laughs.

"Are you sure?"

"Why, don't you believe me Kaito?" Meiko asked childishly.

"N-no I-it's not that." Kaito muttered as he faced the other around, blushing.

"Let's go downstairs then!" Meiko dragged Kaito towards the group.

"Wait what—" Kaito protested

When they were already downstairs, all eyes were locked on Kaito.

"H-hi guys." Kaito said sheepishly.

Seconds after that, all of them were already laughing madly while others begun to nosebleed.

Later….

"Okay, Kaito's done whose next?" Luka asked as she spins the bottle. Little by little it stopped on Len's direction. Looking on Len's direction, everyone smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now guys. Next is <strong>**Rio's**** request. So just a question,  
>do you have any suggestions on how we could spend our summer vacation?<br>Anyway, we do request so if you have any pairing we would gladly make a one-shot. We hope you liked the story, R&R by the way, it would make our day. =)**

**THANKS FOR THOSE, WHO ARE SUPPORTING AND REVIEWING THIS FIC BY THE WAY. WE MAY STILL BE NEW, BUT WE'LL STRIVE HARD TO DO MORE ONE-SHOTS. 'U'**

**Ms. Qwerty is out.**


End file.
